The target population for the Pre-College Social Development Program (PCSD), consisted of 100 minority students randomly selected from 400 educationally and economically disadvantaged minority students recruited through the Office of Minority Affairs Freshman Foundation Program each year. The students participating in the PCSD Program were designated as the Experimental Group (GP-A). The Control Group (GP-B) was comprised of 41 students randomly selected from those students unable to attend the PCSD Program. The data analysis for this aspect of the PCSD evaluation consisted of comparison of academic (grade point average) and a quarterly survey developed for staff and student evaluation of program effectiveness, for the experimental and control groups. Further program evaluation consisted of data analysis and descriptive statistics on results from the following instruments: The Career Maturity Inventory, Vocational Decision Making Checklist, Student Evaluation Instrument of PCSD Program, Analysis of Autumn Quarter Grade Points, Student's Autumn Quarter Follow-up Survey, Mooney Problem Checklist, Brown-Hottzman Survey, and Narrative Report of Peer counselors and Resident Advisors to Program Director. Examination of the results suggests that students, relative to their personal abilities, become more able to realistically reconsider their goals, strengths, and weaknesses. The Chi Square Statistics for three socioeconomic groups revealed that PCSD students significatly increase their awareness toward: use of time, minority roles in U.S.A., academic requirements needed to succeed in college, and non-academic factors needed for college success. The results from analysis of GPA indicated that students participating in the PCSD Program had a higher percentage of students falling in the upper one-third of the grading scheme. It is felt that routine individual counseling sessions wll intensify the impact of future PCSD programs on minority students.